


Imprisonment

by TechnovoreX



Series: Framed future [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I’m a scumbag, M/M, Other, i like happy endings cause I’m a bitch, revision, to ease my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Death will not sate the hunger, of which some feed on.





	1. Introducing familiar faces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745848) by [Looshk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looshk/pseuds/Looshk). 



It’s been only 4 months since Riku and sora were buried together. How they must be living peacefully in heaven together. But all was not as great as it seemed back on earth.

Sora and riku’s Parents are still mourning their sons. They blamed themselves for pushing their only sons too far. And Kairi, well she’s a social outcast, forever alone for the atrocities she has committed.

School has already started. The atmosphere of the school was less happy and more depressing if anything. Those 2 boys may have been gay, but they were still young, like how the other students were.

After school ended, Selphie was walking home. The sun was still out and shining bright. She decided to rest and sit on a bench “pleasant day we’re having today” a new voice said. Selphie almost jumped back startled.

Sat beside her was a woman, he face was obscured by the sun hat she was wearing, but by the shape of her face and her soft lips, she must have been beautiful. He hair was tucked into her hat and she was wearing a orange, yellow and pink sundress.

Selphie took a minute to register what the lady said, then she snapped back to reality “oh, Uh yeah. I guess it is” she stuttered. The lady smiled and looked straight ahead “I haven’t been here in a while. I almost forgot how beautiful this place was” she commented.

Selphie looked at the lady “you aren’t from here?” She questioned. The lady chuckled “no I used to live here. I’m just visiting”. She then turned to look at Selphie “what is your name young lady” the woman asked.

“My name is Selphie” she greeted. “Oh that’s a wonderful name. And it suits a pretty girl like you” the lady praised, Selphie couldn’t help but blush at the comments. The lady smiled and was about to sit up, but she winced and fell back down, clutching her stomach.

“Are you alright?!” Selphie asked concerned. The lady gulped and nodded, taking some deep breaths “yes I’m fine, it’s just that” she rubs her belly “this one is quite active” she cooed. Selphie looked at her oddly for a moment, then it hit her. She gasped “oh, congratulations”.

The lady smiled “thank you. This is actually my second one, I’m 7 months in” she explained. Selphie eyed the bulge of her stomach, the woman was skinny, so it looked so unnatural and uncomfortable for her.

The lady giggled “would you like to feel” she asked Selphie. Selphie blushed and nodded, she reach out her hand and placed it on her stomach. Immediately she felt something bang against the woman’s insides “wow” was all Selphie could say.

The lady chuckled “it’s going to be a girl. I’m planning on naming her Sara” she said. Selphie stopped touching her belly and smiled at her. “That’s a very pretty name” she commented.

They smiled at each other “Kai!” Somone yelled. They look around to see a tall man enthusiastically waving at the lady, the lady smiled and casually waved back. “That’s my husband, we’ve loved each other ever since we were kids” the lady whispered, even thought said husband was a mile away.

He quickly jogged over here. Kairi steed at him, why does he looked so familiar. He has blue eyes, a well sculpted face, brown slicked back hair, and he is wearing a floral designed long sleeve button up, with said sleeves rolled up, and some navy blue shorts.

The woman giggled “why did you run off. Your pregnant, you could have gotten yourself hurt” He panted. “Oh if my life revolves around you. I maybe pregnant, but I am still capable of walking all by myself” she argued. The man rubbed the back of his head, then he offered his hand to his wife, she took it and he helped her stand.

She was shorter than him, big of them were tall. but her husband was really tall, like 2 heads taller. But Selphie eyed the women’s belly again, she was right, her dress hung oddly against her stomach, she was so skinny that it looked like she would have fallen over.

The lady looked back to the young girl “it was very nice meeting you selphie”. She smiled back “Yeah. Have a nice day” she said. The lady and her husband smiled before walking away. But selphie couldn’t help but feel nostalgic and familiarity with them.

......

Sora and riku’s parents were meeting up to visit their sons join grave. As they’re walking down the path towards the graveyard, riku’s mother spoke up “I wished we listened to them”. Sora’s mother stopped and held her shoulder “we all do, to some extent. But we have to accept their love for each other, even though it got them killed in the end” she mused.

Sora’s father shook his head “what they meant to each other didn’t kill them” he bit his lip and clenched his fist “it’s what others have done to them, that made them do this”. They all nodded, the atmosphere around them was more depressing and solemn as they made their way to the grave.

But they stopped out of shock when they saw something absolutely baffling. Before them were 2 large figures wearing, very odd black cloaks with hoods. Probably some sort of cult. But what appalled them the most was the large white casket that stood tall between them, the ground below them was open and dirt was strewn around their feet.

“Stop! What do you think you’re doing!” riku’s father roared, dashing at them with Sora’s father in tow. The cloaked figure notice them, the left grabbed the casket and somehow tucked it under his arm, he turned and dashed away “wait you bastard” Sora’s father yelled. 

But the other figure walked in front of them and blocked their path. “Move you satanist” they screamed lunging at him. But they’re stopped short when the remaining figure holds 2 peculiar looking swords against their throats. “I would recommend you cease your pursuit of us. It you wait, it’ll make the project all worth it”.

Hey gritted their teeth “cut the bull shit. Put our children back we’re they belong” Sora’s father growled. The figure lowered his swords and chuckled “where they belong? In the ground or in your arms” he questioned. 

They looked at him in surprise and shock, “why the ground of cou-“ Sora’s mother stuttered, realizing what she said. The figure chuckled, they all snarled at him “what’s so funny. Are the deaths of our sons and our grief a joke to you!?” Riku's mother cried out.

He shook his head “your sons have been friends for years, of course they would have some form of infatuation with each other. But was it worth it, the only way for them to be together is after death” he asked. They gulped and furrowed their brows “n-no. They should have been happy here, wth us!” Sora’s father argued.

“They why did you 2 insist that they separate” he asked. They stumbled and stuttered “be-because we thought it was wrong. 2 boys shouldn’t love each other” Riku’s father argued. The figure shook his head “you’re wrong. Love is love, no matter what kind. Yet your love for your children clouded your understanding of their love”. 

The figure turned and took a couple steps “so, who’s fault is it for their deaths. The girl that started this, the parents who were opposed to it, or the boys in love that ended it”. They hum in displeasure and in deep thought “but in due time, your grief will evolve into happiness”.

They looked up at him “wait here you” Riku’s father went to grab him, but the figure suddenly disappeared into a puff of black smoke. The parents were absolutely baffled by what just happened. But they couldn’t help but ponder his words.

.....

Kairi was I her room, cursing to herself. If it wasn’t for Sora, she wouldn’t be like this, but she had her doubts. It was her fault that they committed dual suicide, it was her fault for pushing them apart, and it was her fault for forcing them into a lie. Truth be told she did like Sora, but she wanted the popularity that Riku had. 

He was tall strong and handsome, if any girl had him, they would be as, or even more popular as Riku. But she also thought Sora was cute, but others thought of him as kinda weird and childish, so she chose the former instead of the latter. Oh how she regretted that decision.

now she was a social outcast, to forever have her name and face, remembered for the act she committed. She had no friends, no one to turn to, even her own parents bare some despise toward their own daughter.

Kairi couldn’t help but cry “your crying? Why would a demon like you have a reason to cry” a voice said. Her head shot up, she looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. Then Her eyes focused on a dark corner.

Suddenly a black hooded figure, wearing a cultist cloak walked closer. Kairi presses herself against the headboard of her bed and pulled her duvet over her, as if she’s somehow protected by doing this “don’t think you can crawl away from your sins. You reap what you sow, and now it’s your turn to feel pain” the figure lunged at her and grabbed Kairi.

Her parents were idly talking downstairs when they heard it “kyaaaaaaahhhh”. They shot up from their seats “Kairi? Kairi!” They called, but it was silent. They slowly made their way up the stairs and went to her door, “Kairi” they knocked. No answer, they looked to each other “Kairi, we’re coming in” her mother said.

She then Swung open the door to find a shocking scene. Kairi’s clothes and belongings were strewn all over the floor, the drawers of her vanity were all open, and her sheets were thrown about. “Kairi?” They called out again, but they spotted something on her desk.

They saw her phone and a note with an image attached to it. They picked up the note and read it 

‘Your daughter shall rectify her sins. So within 2 days, your daughter shall come anew. But within that time span, we shall show her the means to an end. She shall be punished for her crimes. If you want her alive, come to the school with her phone. These are our demands’

They were shocked and trembling at the note. They looked at the picture to see Kairi blindfolded and tied to a chair. They began to panic, fear filling them, heir daughter was kidnapped.

Sure she did something that’s undeniably unforgivable, but she’s still their daughter. Kairi’s mother ran to the phone and dialed the police.

.....

It was dark and cold, she didn’t know where she was. Well until a hand tugged the blindfold off of her head, she squinted and winced as a single hanging overhead light blinded her. When her eyes adjusted she found herself in a dimly lit room, it was very dirty and under managed.

But in front of her was the very man that put her here. She struggled in her restraints, wiggling around, but the ropes burned her skin and dug into her flesh “let me out of here, what did I do wrong?” She cried. She thrashed around until she eventually fell backwards, yelping as the sudden movement made her head spin.

The she some heard foot steps, until the stopped in front of her. Suddenly she is slowly lifted up, a shadow looms over her so she lifts up her head as well. Above her is the man in question, his leg was stepping on a part of the chair, keeping her up and his forearm was resting on his knee “best be quite. You don’t want to wake up the boys” he cooed, pressing his finger to his hidden lips to shush her.

Kairi stares at him with confusion and shock. He chuckled and pulls Kairi back up, he them walks out of the way to reveal 2 giant glass vats behind him. He claps his hand and the vats light up, its contents. Kairi eyes widen and her breath hitches “no, no that’s not possible. It’s not true”.

“Oh the irony” he teased.

To be continued.....


	2. Deal it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will go from Selphie POV to narrative

The next morning......

Kairi’s parents had already informed the police about her abduction. she may have committed a crime, but she still was a minor who got kidnapped so they did what they could. 

.....

After school Selphie was exhausted, she just wanted to go home and relax. But she was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a crowd. She quickly walked over and tried to get a look at all the commotion, but there were to many tall people, she couldn’t look over their shoulders “aw come on!” She complained as she continued to look over.

“Selphie?” A voice said. She looked over and saw Kairi’s parents “mr and mrs hart. What’s happening?!” She questioned. Kairi’s parents looked to each other, then back to Selphie “here. Come with us” Kairi’s mother said, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd.

As she got closer to the source of the issue she realized the backs of police officers “mrs hart. What’s going on? Why are their police”. But her question fell on deaf ears as she walk pulled further through the crowd. They finally stopped when a police officer turned and stopped Kairi’s mother in her tracts.

I thought they were about to argue, but the officer recognized her and allowed mrs hart at I to the front, to see what was going on. When they let us through o see what was going on, my eyes widened in shock and horror.

Before Selphie, Mrs hart, many police officers and civilians, is what one would call, horrifying. Standing tall were 4 figures of different sizes, wearing black cloaks that hid their faces. 

In the middle were 2 tall figures, the left one slightly taller by a few inches. The figure on the far right was way shorter than their rest, their head grazing the right middle’s shoulder. And from their overall appearance, she was female.

But selphie’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she laid her eyes on her red head ex-best friend. 

Kairi

She was on her knees, her arms tied behind her back, he face lowered but you could still see the cuts, bruises and black eye she had. She was wearing her school uniform, which was torn, dirty and bloodied. Her auburn hair covered her face, but she was only sitting up from her hair being pulled on by the shortest figure.

Selphie then turned to the figure on the far left. He was the tallest of the group, a head above the middle two. But what he had in his hands beside him was the most appalling. Hugging to his side was an oh so familiar white casket, one big enough to fit 2 people. 

Or

2 lovers

It was Sora and Riku’s casket, the one they were buried together in “why? Why do they have that?” She exclaimed, not believing it. Suddenly the tallest figure stepped forward, the police and the crowd stepped back a bit.

He turned to his accomplices and handed the casket the the middle right figure, leaving the casket in between the middle figures’. The tallest one cleared his throat, and raised is hand and index finger about to talk, but someone shouted.

“Leave our sons alone!”. Every one looked over to see Riku and sora’s fathers trying to push past the police, their wives waiting right behind them. “Sir please calm down” a officer told him. Riku’s father lashed out “I’m not gonna calm down until my son is buried, and those creeps killed” he roared.

“Little extra. Right?” A voice asked Selphie. “Yeah.....ah!” She exclaimed as she realized the tallest figure was leaning over and resting on a weird looking sword. He stood of and pulled his sword from the ground with a swift, and a loud ‘shing’. He rested his sword on his shoulder and cleared his throat again.

“Mmhhm. Okay so since they’re here I have another request” he said. “Okay. Tell us, we’ll see if we can fulfill it” the police captain reassured. The figure scoffed “its simple” he pointed his odd sword at Riku and sora’s parents “we want the phones of Sora and Riku” he stated.

Everyone started murmuring, what a weird and odd request. The captain nodded and walked over to mr strife and mr fair, they calmed down at first as he explained the situation, but as quick as it settled, they came back with renewed anger.

“Like hell we will give you their belongings” sora’s father screamed. The largest figure sighed “you know what. I think I can change your mind, but first”, he looked to the shortest figure “wake her up” he ordered.

The shortest nodded and yanked Kairi’s hair so she stood on her feet. The crowd saw that her eyes were hazy and half lidded. The figure slapped her hard in the face, making everyone wince and her mother sob, Kairi’s eyes slowly fluttered open and her eyes focused.

She slowly lifted her head and took in her surroundings, the police, random islanders, her mother, and her ex-best friend “...mom?.....Selphie?” She called out, her voice rough and hoarse. She then realized the pain of her hair being yanked on, she turned her head slightly “please.....stop”.

The figure then punched her to the ground, letting go of her hair so she fell flat against the dirt. The figure then grabbed Kairi’s restrained arms and lifted her back to her feet. If the figure let go, kairi would have fallen again, her legs were also damage and were very shaky.

The tallest figure walked back and gripped the red heads chin, forcing her to gasp for air “Now kairi. Tell the truth”. She whimpered “tell them, why you black mailed Riku!” He commanded. She sobbed “I wanted to be popular. I loved both of them but Riku was better!” She cried.

The tallest let go of her chin and gently patted her head “good girl” he cooed. He then “there you have it. The truth. And don’t worry, she’s also on truth serum” the tallest announced, “so she should reveal all that we want”. He turned back to her “what are your reasons for choosing Riku over Sora?” He teased.

She bit her lip “everyone through Riku was cool. While they through Sora was childish and weird” she blurted out. “So, if it wasn’t for your lust for popularity, they would be alive right now, huh” he exaggerated. She gulped and nodded, turning her head away as to now face her mother and Riku and sora’s parents.

The largest figure then backed off “now. As to convince you guys to comply and deliver your son’s phones to us, we have a little gift for you”. He turned and nodded to the 2 middle figures, the left one banged on the casket a couple times.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Riku’s father screamed, an officer had to hold him back. But a moment later, another bang came from the casket, but no one hit it. Another came, and they realized it came from inside.

In only a matter of seconds the ivory casket began to jerk and shake violently, the figures that stood beside it braced the death box with both hands. The mothers of the deceased boys were both horrified and were crying their eyes out now, the fathers were furious at this.

Suddenly in an explosion of wood, the lid to the casket burst open, and from it 2 adolescent males fell out of it. The crowd, parents and Selphie, could not believe their eyes. The bodies laid limp at first, then the boy with spiky chocolate hair and cobalt blue eyes jerked up, startling the crowd.

A couple people screamed as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees, crawling forward an inch before heaving and vomiting up a black liquid that stained the green grass below. Beside him the taller boy with silver hair and sea foam green eyes jerked awake as well.

He sat on his knees and leaned back, his body arching at a horrible angle, and his arms laying limply beside him. Suddenly he wretches forward and vomits up the same black liquid as the other boy.

Both were breathing hard, equally gasping for air. Their parents stared in shock, happiness and a flurry of other confusing and conflicting emotions. Sora was first to raise his head, his vision was blurry so he aimlessly looked around, Riku did the same and looked around blindly.

After a couples seconds their eyes adjusted, and they were laid on their very parents. “Mama? Papa?” Sora called. “Mom? Dad” Riku called. Their mothers held back a gasp, their babies, their sons were alive again, and they were right before their eyes.

Kairi stared at them, not in shock but it looked apologetic. She then remembered the day she was captured.

3 days ago.....

“Oh the irony” he said. Before Kairi were tall glass tubes, Filled with a green liquid, and inside were very familiar faces. Clad in only their underwear Sora and Riku floated aimlessly in the odd liquid, their hair floating around like smoke. 

The figure lightly smacked the glass of sora’s vat playfully “you see here. We can revive these two love birds. But we need some time for it to kick in. So in the mean time”. He turned away and flicked on a light.

It temporarily blinded Kairi, so she turned away and shut here eyes. When she adjusted she opened her eye slightly, but then her eyes snapped open in fear. Surrounding her on multiple rolling tables were a wide assortment of medical/surgical tools.

She whipped her head to the man in the black cloak, her eyes full of horror, “now let’s pass some time”. He walked forward and pulled out a scalpel, Kairi shook her head and started jerking around “no! No! No! Please, don’t hurt me, I’ll do anything please!”. 

He shook his head “not a chance”. Outside the room the cries of a young girl could be heard.

Now......

“Mama! Papa!” Sora called. “Mom! Dad!” Riku called. They also didn’t believe it, they were alive. Somehow. But then they realized, they both turned to each other, their eyes laying on their love “Riku?”. “Sora?” He gasped happily.

“R-Riku” he called out, reaching and crawling to his boyfriend. Suddenly the right middle figure leaned down and punched Sora in the face, then kicking him in the gut, making him clutch his stomach. “Sora!” Riku cries, reaching out to the boy he loved.

Then the other middle figure grabbed a fist full of riku’s Hair and yanked him up, kneeing him in the face. Riku reeled back, blood spurted from his nose like a fountain. The figure then yanked Riku’s hair again, but this time he pulled hard enough that he swung Riku through the air.

With the force and momentum he dragged Riku through the air and into his old white casket. Destroying the side of the casket in an explosion of splintering wood. He then spun around and slammed him into the ground, tying his hands behind his back.

The figure occupied with Sora continued to punch and Kick him in various places “stop! Please stop I beg you!” Sora’s Father pleaded. The figure stopped mid punch, finally relenting he stood up and tied sora’s arms behind his back as well.

The figures held the children in a line, from Riku, to Sora and then Kairi. Riku was struggling to breath, his eyes hazy and unfocused, but Sora was wide awake. His heart beating a mile per second.

Then the brunette notice the red head beside him, he turned his head with wide eyes “k-Kairi?”. She averted her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks “I’m sorry” she whispered. He through he hallucinated “wh-what did you say?” He questioned.

She shut her eyes “I’m sorry Sora. I never wanted this” she sobbed. “Oh cut me the bull shit” the tallest sneered. He pulled his odd sword out again and held it out, pressing the tip under kairi’s chin and tipping her bruised face up to face him.

“Now tell them. Tell them why you forced them to kill themselves!” He roared. “Stop this!” Selphie cried out. Everyone looked to the girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes “oh? If it isn’t Selphie. Why are you standing up, you aren’t friends with any of them” the tallest argued. 

He waltzed over, the police were about to intervene but Selphie walked up, sweat dripping down “I may not be their friends, but I’m at fault here for not accepting them and their love” she said, with a new found courage. The figure clicked his tongue and raised his hand about to slap her.

Selphie closed her eyes and held her arms in front of her. But she didn’t get hit, actually he was patting her on the head “I admire your bravery and truth Selphie. Now”. He turned and faced Sora and riku’s Parents “since I have some captives. Will you give me your sons phones now”.

Riku’s Father still looked angry, but then sora’s Mother came forward “yes please! Just down hurt our son anymore!” She cried. Underneath his mask the figure smiled, the. Her turned to riku’s Parents “what about you?”. They didn’t answer.

“Okay. If that’s how you’re going to act, then how about this”. He snapped his fingers and the figure holding Riku brought out his own sword, it looked like a car key? He then lifted Riku and bared it against his throat “no!” Riku’s mother screamed.

The tallest looked back “oh. Now you speak up. So, will you hand it over?” he questioned. “Yes anything, just please!” She cried. The tallest nodded and snapped his fingers, the one holding Riku removed his blade and set Riku down on his knees.

“I’ll give you 2 hours max. If you don’t, we will kill all 3 of them” he threatened. Immediately sora and riku’s Fathers turned and ran, rushing to their houses to retrieve what they wanted. “Now we’ll wait” he quipped.

Literally 3 minutes later.....

“Wow. Seriously?”. Riku and Sora’s Father were leaning forward with their hands on their knees, their breathing labored as they ran a marathon to their house and back. Their sons phones gripped tightly in their hands.

The tallest walked over to them and out stretched his hand, they looked up at him and sneered “here!”. They placed both phones in his hand, he gripped it “thanks”. He then turned and threw Riku and sora’s Phone to their respective captor. 

“Take them out know” he ordered. They figures nodded and let go of their captives, but the children didn’t dare to run at that moment when these figures had weapons in them. 

The figures then cracked open each phone and pulled out a large computer chip with a golden crown on them, every one was confused, especially the parents. They put the phone back together and carefully stuffed it into the children’s pockets.

“Okay. You can let them go now” he said. They nodded and untied their restraints. The shorted helped Kairi to her mother, while the 2 middle ones carried Sora and Riku, bridal style in their arms and handed them into their fathers arms, before grouping back up. 

The tallest stretched his arms over his head “mmh I’m tired. Let’s go home now, your kids are waiting”. That clicked “wait? You’re parents” Selphie questioned. They all looked to her, the shortest stepped forward and immediately fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

“Kai!” The right middle one exclaimed, kneeling down and placing a hand on their back and over the hand over their stomach. Then selphie remembered, the pregnant lady and her husband.

She looked at the shortest’s belly, it was bulging out “it can’t be” she thought. “Yo-your that lady wearing the sundress” selphie exclaimed. The crowd, parents and the children looked at her confused.

The middle right figure help the shortest to her feet, then they looked to Selphie, the shortest chuckled, it was smooth and feminine “so you remembered. How sweet of you Selphie”. The female figure then looked to the tallest, he nodded. 

The 3 other figures then grabbed the edges of their hoods and pulled back. The crowd leaned forward in anticipation, eager to learn the identity of these villains. Once the hoods dropped, everyone gasped, shouted and exclaimed in surprised.

The shortest figure was a beautiful woman with auburn red hair, it was long and tied into an elaborate braid. The middle right figure was a handsome man with chocolate brown hair with slicked back, tanned skin and spiky hair. Then the last figure was a man with pale skin, aqua marine eyes and familiar silver hair.

“Wha-what the heck?!” Selphie exclaimed. Before her were 3 adults who mirrored their previous captives. And the children couldn’t believe it as well, Kairi, Riku and Sora stared at their counter parts.

“Let me introduce them” the tallest spoke up. He cleared his throat, “starting from right to left is Riku, Sora and Kairi”. He stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned on it “So not only do they share looks, but names as well. What, a coincidence” he said sarcastically excited.

His head perked up. He held up his left arm and pulled down his sleeve, revealing a expensive looking watch “oh look at the time. Better go home now”. He pulled his sword out and pulled off his hood, underneath was a handsome man with glowing purple eyes and spiky black hair.

He kinda looks like Sora. And in another odd occurrence, wisps of darkness erupted from their feet before engulfing them whole, disappearing from in front of everyone. The crowd was silent, something from a fiction novel just happened right before them.

Slowly the crowd started to fade, until eventually Kairi, sora, Riku and their families, selphie and the police were left. The paramedics were already on standby, so they immediately checked up on the kids, applying any medication or bandages if needed.

After some questioning from the paramedics and the police, the children were left with their families, and selphie. The brunette girl looked at them with emerald eyes Riku, Sora and their parents were holding each other tightly, bawling their eyes out like it’s the last thing they’ll do.

Eventually Kairi and her parents left to go home, selphie did the same not long after. Now only Sora, Riku and their parents were left there. Each family held their son in a tight embrace.

“Uuummm Mom? Dad? Can you let go?” He asked, but his request was unheard. In fact his parents hugged him tighter, putting a strain on his chest as they sandwiched him in between them. Sora was close enough to that he could hear what his mother was saying.

“Oh my baby. My sweet baby. My baby. Oh my Sora” she kept muttering like a mantra. Sora’s hair and clothes were soaked in a concoction of tears and snot, making him sticky and his hair matted down. The brunette pouted and looked to his lover.

Currently Riku was also in the same situation. But with his much stronger father bear hugging him, he felt like he was getting crushed under a stone wall. He looked over towards his young mate whom he saw was pouting. He chuckled out of mirth.

The silverette’s parents noticed this and backed away from him and followed his gaze. The saw he was looking at Sora. The all stood up and slowly walked towards them. Sora’s family noticed them walking towards them so they also stood up.

Both families stared at each other. Riku lifted up his arm but dropped it. But he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side and sees it was his father, he smiled and tilted his head towards the brunette.

Riku turned back to Sora and saw his parents smiling at their son, before his mother picked him on the cheek and patted him on the shoulders. Sora looked back to Riku and they locked eyes.

They slowly walked closer until they were close to each other. Riku raised his arm hesitantly to cup the brunette’s face before dropping it again, but he jerked Back when Sora launched at him in a loving embrace.

He froze before returning the hug. Their parents watched the scene satisfied. Their hearts at ease watching their sons hug each other.

In the distance.......

“Those two are weird as queers” the man with spiky black hair and purple eyes sighed as he disappears into the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where I was going with this.


End file.
